Blazblue: Central Revelator
by Master D. Zephyr
Summary: Ragna the Bloodedge. That man is nicknamed Grim Reaper and possesses the power of Azure Grimoire. Yet, he awakens in an unfamiliar land and has lost of his memory. In this unknown world, Akeno finds Ragna, who is thrust into the world of devils without any idea of who or what he is. Together, they will try and find the true reason for his appearance and the secret of the Azure.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 1

Akeno Himejima was, on the outside, a perfectly normal girl.

She attended a normal high school, received high marks, and had a group of friends that she normally met with. By all accounts, she was a gentle girl, if a little sheltered by her life at Kuoh Academy, but that's what attracted most of her admirers. Well, that and her looks.

She was blessed with an impressive bust, which complimented her long black hair tied up by an orange ribbon that seemed to run in beautiful ebony waterfalls down her back and her piercing violet eyes that somehow managed to seem kind and smoldering at the same time.

Coupled with her rather carefree expressions and omnipresent smile, it was no wonder that she was considered to be one of the Kuoh Academy's Great Ladies along with her best friend, Rias Gremory, who was no slouch herself in the same departments…

However, what people didn't realize about her was that she was also an extremely powerful servant of Rias Gremory, who was herself a devil.

Outside of school, she traded in the Kuoh Academy Uniform for an outfit more befitting of a shrine maiden, and her books in for powerful lighting spells that had caused her great infamy as the Priestess of Thunder. And underneath it all, lay a cunning and highly intelligent killer that was willing to do anything in the service of her mistress. Beyond that, there were still secrets more that most of her devil associates did not know.

No, Akeno Himejima was not at all a perfectly normal girl, but she preferred it that way.

Still, she had to keep up appearances to prevent people from discovering the truth about her, which is why she found herself at the mall with Rias.

They had made a big deal of their meeting today, just to ensure that everyone in the class was aware that they associated with each other like regular people, and not just inside of the Occult Research Club.

"So, Akeno, is there anything interesting you want to talk about?" Rias asked awkwardly as they strolled along the endless rows of shops, occasionally peering at a window or two.

"Do we really need to do this?" Akeno responded, still with a smile on her face. They both knew that they had nothing to really discuss, as they already spent most of their time together in the Occult Research Club.

"Well, I believe that it is important for us, as perfectly normal girls," Rias stressed, knowing that someone was likely listening, "to spend time together talking to each other about things that we enjoy, such as television programs or boys." She stressed again, to which Akeno shook her head at her friend's lack of common sense.

Obviously, no one would actually talk like that, and it was even more ridiculous to think that anyone would believe her, although, judging by the amount of idiotic rumors that she had heard lately, the girls of their school would believe anything that they were told. "Rias, let's just go inside this store right now." Akeno suggested, attempting to make their trip seem more believable.

"Good plan my queen, as expected of you." Rias noted happily before looking around for an appropriate store. "How about that shop?" She asked Akeno, pointing to a mysterious looking store that she could not remember seeing before.

Deciding that it was as good a place to start as any, Akeno nodded in agreement and followed behind Rias as she entered the store.

Inside, her nose was instantly assaulted by the scent of burning incense and various herbs that overloaded her senses. The store itself was dark, illuminated by a few select candles placed strategically around the edges, leaving most of the store in a very dimly lit state, although she imagined that the owner had been going for such an effect.

On the shelves lay a wide assortment of occult based memorabilia that Akeno knew was fake from the moment she saw it.

"Hello, welcome to my humble shop." A young red haired woman with yellow eyes said sweetly from behind the counter, which was decorated with a fake skull and a lit candle.

"Yes, do you have any sort of holy water?" Rias asked while Akeno began to explore the shop more.

She walked along one of the aisles when something sticky caught her shoe. Lifting her foot off the ground, she was disgusted to learn that it was a chewed piece of gum and decided to keep walking as she already wanting to leave the store.

"Excuse me, do you have a restroom I can clean off my shoe in?" She asked, prompting the young woman to point in the direction of the back of the store while she searched for the holy water that Rias had requested.

Following the woman's directions, Akeno found herself in front of an ordinary looking door that likely led to the restroom. However, to her right, she saw another unmarked door that she was tempted to try as well.

Deciding on the door directly in front of her, Akeno prepared to open it when she heard a faint sound coming from the other door. To a normal human, the sound would have been unnoticeable, but to her hearing enhanced by her devil abilities, she faintly heard a muffled sound.

Immediately, she turned to the right and approached the door cautiously, ready to unleash her lighting powers if need be, her smile wiped clean off of her face. With each step she took, the sound grew less muffled and more pronounced, although it was still hard to hear without her enhanced abilities.

Suddenly, the sound died out and it was completely silent. As she approached the door, she could also feel an aura of strength, although it wasn't exactly that of a devil or an angel, it had similar feeling to them. Not to mention the aura's strength was on par with the 4 Great Satans.

As she reached the door, she braced herself for an attack, as it was a possibility that the sound was used to lure her in and the silence would have served to lull her into a sense of security. Faintly, in the back of her mind, it occurred to her to call the crimson haired girl for back up, but she was too occupied with her current task to pay that part of her brain any heed.

Slowly, she gripped the brass handle of the doorknob and twisted slowly, hearing the metal creak as she did. Once the handle could not turn anymore, she gently tugged, noting that it wasn't locked.

Taking a deep breath, she flung the door open with one hand and electricity crackled in the other.

However, when nothing appeared, she closed her hand, extinguishing the electricity charged up there.

The room itself seemed to be a regular supply closet, with a broom and several cleaning products on wooden shelves. She tentatively stepped inside, searching with her foot as well as her eyes. When she did not feel anything out of the ordinary, she took another step, suddenly feeling a lump on the floor.

Instinctively, she jumped back to assume a defensive position and slowly approached the object once more. When gently tapping it with her foot garnered no response, she knelt down, skirt rising up as she did so. With her enhanced vision, she saw a black hakama, and as she followed it up, she found its owner leaning up against a wall, head slumped into his chest and limbs splayed out.

At this sight, she gasped and immediately placed a hand on the man's neck, noting that he still had a pulse. She gently reached behind his head and tilted his head upwards so that she could see his face. As she touched his right hand, she suddenly felt as if her life force was drained and she immediately moved away from him.

The black haired blinked as she took a look at the man in front of her. The man had a quite young face which suggesting that he was still a teenager or in his early twenties. His skin was pale and his facial features were foreign, clearly not Japanese. Spiky white hair and he was wearing a stunning bright red jacket. Judging from his tall appearance, he had a well-proportioned figure. Besides that, something might have happened as there were serious injuries all over him.

It might be that he had noticed Akeno's presence since the young man's eyelids moved slightly, opening his eye weakly. It was a heterochromic with his left eye being green and his right being red.

His eyes darted around for a moment, "...Where is this place?" he asked lowly as he noticed the black haired girl looked at him with confused or surprised look. "Who are you…?" He could not think clearly as his head was still dazed. Just as he was about to get up, he heard a small sound from the corner.

"Akeno! Come on, let's visit another shop! The holy water here is fake." Rias whispered as she turned the corner, surprised by the presence of the young man. "Who is this?" she asked in confusion, pointing to the teen, who looked around, confused by his location.

"I don't know, but I can sense some strange power emanating from his person." Akeno replied softly so that he wouldn't hear her.

"Is he a devil?" Rias questioned, but Akeno shook her head.

"I don't think so. The energy signature is not exactly the same, but it is similar."

Rias sighed, "Well, what do we do with him?"

Akeno shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe we should take him along with us."

"All right, take him." She replied, nodding her head.

Akeno walked over to the man's side and clasped his hand, causing him to jump back in surprise. "Just come with us." She whispered in his ear, giving him no time to respond before she pulled him along and out of the store.

* * *

As they walked outside, Akeno was suddenly assaulted by a chorus of gasps and squeals. She whipped her head to the sound of the noise, which was a group of younger girls wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform. "Akeno-senpai! Is that your boyfriend?" A girl with light brown hair asked.

Looking down and realizing that she was still holding the white haired man's hand, a blush came to her face. "Ara ara, this is an embarrassing situation." She stated, reverting to her 'normal' appearance.

"Look, he's older than her. He must go to a college." One of them whispered, while another groaned.

"I always thought that she was going to date Yuuto-sempai."

"So, Onii-san's name is?" The same brown haired girl asked, approaching the man, who still looked confused.

"Huh? My name is..." It was such an easy question and he was about to answer it, but the young man was at loss for words.

Name. His own name. Somehow, it wasn't coming out.

It's not like he never had one. It's just that his head was in such a mess. When he tried to recall it, he felt like there was something like white haze trying to swallow his consciousness. "...It's Ragna." Strongly pressing his scowling head to his left hand, the white haired young man called Ragna was able to get his name from within his confused mind.

It didn't feel wrong when he spoke of it. Surely this meant that it was indeed his name.

The girl seemed confused, "Just Ragna?"

"I-I don't remember anything else." He stammered as his voice seemed to be more distant.

"Wow, she found a handsome man with amnesia." One of the girls whispered, which led to vigorous cheers of approval from the group as a whole.

"Well then, we wouldn't want to get in your way." The girl said with a wink to Akeno before leading her friends away.

Once they were gone, Akeno and Rias grabbed Ragna, each by an arm, and led him straight back to the clubhouse.

* * *

It was already late afternoon, and the sun was setting, shading the sky a deep orange by the time they had returned. Rias took Ragna and sat him down on one of the couches across from her usual seat while Akeno went off to make tea.

Once Akeno returned with two steaming cups, which she prefaced with a warning about the temperature of the drink, she sat down beside Rias. For a moment, the two parties stared at each other wordlessly before Rias spoke up. "You said that your name was Ragna back there, and that you don't remember your last name?" She asked, blowing softly on her tea.

Ragna nodded slowly, "I think so, at least, I'm pretty sure that's my name."

Raising an eyebrow in interest, Rias continued on, "Do you remember anything else?"

Ragna shook his head, "No, not really... By the way, who the heck are you?" Not understanding the situation at all, the white haired man stared at the girl. She seemed to be in her teens. Her white skin was without any suntan and she had a refined look which make him thinking that she was a student in some good school.

"Oh, right. I've yet to introduce myself. I'm Rias Gremory." Rias introduced herself with polite and elegant of a high class lady proving his theory further more. "And behind me is my friend, Akeno Himejima." She gestured at the black haired girl which she nodded back and smiled gently at them.

"So that clothes of you, where did you get it from?" Rias asked, noticing his manner of dress, "It's seems not from this area."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I just woke up with it on."

Nodding, Rias looked at his long black gloved right arm, "And your right arm," she said as the white haired man looked at his right hand. "I don't mean to pry, but what exactly happened?" Slightly leaning her head, Rias glanced at Ragna while he felt his right arm.

Ragna started to remove the glove which covered his right hand.

The hand that appeared looked similar to a solidified shadow. It was dyed pitch black, and there were claws on the end of it. Stroking it, he knew that it was human skin, but there wasn't any sensation whatsoever when it was touched.

It was as if a totally different person's arm had been attached to him. "...I can't remember why."

"You mean the reason why your arm is like that?"

"Nope. Not just that." Ragna sighed. It was about time he finally admitted it no matter what. He was well aware that his arm was not like the others. "How did I get here? Where did I come from? To begin with, what kind of person I am...?" As he talked, his voice seemed to be more distant. He had a bad feeling about his questions. "Except my name, I can't remember anything else."

A brief pause. It seemed Rias had finally understood what Ragna was trying to convey. Closing her eyes, Rias nodded her head as she turned to Akeno. "Do you think he's lying about anything?" She whispered into her best friend's ear.

Akeno shook her head, "No, I don't think so. He doesn't really have any reason to lie to us."

"Do you think he's aware of his powers, whatever they may be?" Rias asked, and again, Akeno shook her head.

"He probably would have exhibited them by now, although I suspect that they have something to do with the symbol he remembers."

"Well, what do we do with him?" Rias whispered.

"What can we do with him? I think it would be a good idea to observe him more if we could." Akeno whispered back.

Rias agreed. If he could discover his powers, he could very likely become a very powerful ally, or better yet, a member of her peerage. "All right then, we will help you try and rediscover your memories. Until then, you should attend Kuoh Academy with Akeno and I." The crimson haired girl announced proudly at the confused white haired man. "We will try our best to help you as much as we can." she announced while standing up out of her seat.

"Also, because you do not have anywhere to stay, I want you to go and stay with Akeno for the time being, at least until we can find you somewhere more adequate to live." At this, Ragna's eyes widened in surprise, while Akeno merely giggled.

"Ara ara, how interesting." She commented with her hand on her cheek.

* * *

Memory loss. It sure was easy to speak of, but it's not as if Ragna forgot everything. For example, the world had air, water, and soil. This kind of knowledge was implanted within his brain. He had already understood any common sense that didn't require any thinking process. The memories he had lost were mainly anything that concerned his own background. He barely remembered his name, but he forgot who had given him that name. Did he have parents? How about siblings? Where was he born? Where had he been raised? What were his friends' names? He knew this information existed within his brain, but he couldn't find them. Consequently, he couldn't guess the reason why he collapsed inside an occult store. "...Hey, hear me for a bit, will ya?" Ragna called out Akeno who walked in front of him. By now, the sun had almost finished setting, and the sky was getting darer by the minute. If they didn't hurry, they would be stuck out in dark in the forest. "Say, are we almost at your home?" Ragna asked while looking around.

"Ara ara, is Ragna scared of the forest?" Akeno giggled, leading Ragna to look away in embarrassment.

"Not at all. I was just wondering how much farther we would have to walk." He replied, not wanting to show her the pink that dusted his cheeks.

"Well, we are here now." Akeno replied, causing Ragna to look up.

However, all he saw in front of him was a Shinto temple, made up of two rows of small buildings lined up along the sides of an enclosed stone courtyard. At the center of the courtyard lay an old looking building that he assumed housed the main shrine. "But this is just a temple." He said, confusion plastered on his face.

"Right. I live here since the last priest passed away." She responded happily, leading him to one of the buildings on the right of the shrine.

She opened the door to reveal a rather ordinary looking room, with paper sliding doors and tatami mats laid out upon the ground. A small shrine was set up along one of the walls, while the wall directly opposite to it housed a closet. Aside from that, the room was completely empty save for a lamp on the roof of the room. Akeno dropped her bag down at the entrance and removed her shoes, prompting Ragna to remove his shoes as well. With a skip in her step, she waltzed over to the closet and slid it open revealing that there was a large assortment of clothes inside. She grabbed a futon from the bottom of the closet and slid it out, laying it out in the middle of the room. "There is a shower in the building next door in the men's bathroom." She replied before also grabbing a towel and happily shuffling out of the door, presumably to the women's bathroom.

Ragna looked around at the room once more, confirming that nothing else was in the room before heading to the closet to grab a towel of his own. He entered the men's bathroom to find it completely spotless, which he was not at all expecting. 'She must take good care of this place.' He thought to himself before he began to take off his red jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a slightly tanned skin with lean muscular body that packed an eight packs, he could not remember. He took a look in the mirror, searching for any clue at all for what had happened to him, but he could find nothing. Aside from his right arm, his physical health was perfectly fine.

After taking a relaxing shower, he wiped himself down with a towel before looking at his red jacket. He looked at his red jacket for a moment as he felt something was weird from the jacket but alas he couldn't remember it. He heard the noise that calls him from out as he walk out of the back room with a towel to dry his head and hair. He dried his mop of white locks before looking up to see Akeno was waiting for him, dressed only in an undershirt and her underwear.

"Thanks for the shower and what's with that clothes?" Ragna asked as Akeno looked at her clothes and smiled mischievously.

"Don't you like it, Ragna-kun~?" Akeno said mischievously as Ragna sighed and bobbed her head lightly with his left hand.

"Don't be stupid." Ragna scolded lightly as he gave her his jacket. "A woman shouldn't wearing a clothes like that." he said as he scratched the back of his head and Akeno blinked at the white haired man as she asked.

"It's not good?"

"It's obviously not, you idiot! What are you gonna do if some weird guy started hitting on you."

"But isn't if something like that happens, Ragna will save me?"

Akeno and Ragna looked at each other as Ragna shook his head, "Idiot."

"Eh? What's with that?! Why did you call me idiot? Speaking of, you've called me idiot before, too!"

"Finally realized it, huh? You're a hopeless idiot." While saying that, Ragna was actually surprised. What Akeno said probably was true to him. Even when he didn't know who and where he came from, perhaps as Akeno had said he would save her if she were in danger. If he saw someone being attacked, he would draw his sword to help. At that time, thinking about what to do first would be a meaningless argument. That was probably what Akeno wanted to say. "So where am I going to sleep?" Ragna asked, hoping that she would point him to where he could find more sheets.

"I only have one futon, so you'll have to share with me." Akeno answered, as if it was obvious.

"What? I can't do that!" Ragna replied while looking at Akeno who was slipping under the covers of her futon

Akeno smiled from her position under the covers and lifted them up until they covered everything but her head, as if to cover her body, "Ara ara, is Ragna thinking of erotic things right now?"

"Of course not," Ragna responded with slightly flustered look as he trembled. An emotion that was neither irritation nor shock appeared. Unsatisfied, Ragna walked to her with a trembling functional left hand, wondering if he should hit her.

Akeno looked at the white haired man as she smiled mischievously again, "Come on! If you're really a man then climb in." she responded, challenging him.

Ragna gritted his teeth in annoyance as he threw his red jacket away and lay himself down next to the black haired girl, who shifted over, giving him more than enough room to sleep, as the futon was rather large. However, the middle stayed empty as the white haired man immediately turned his back to her and tried to keep a good distance from Akeno.

He heard rustling behind him and suddenly felt two soft objects press up against his back, making him gulp in a mix of nervousness and excitement. Then he felt her hand lightly touch his shoulder and he could feel her hot breath tickle his ear.

"Good night." She breathed before returning to her side of the futon, leaving Ragna's heart beating at a million miles per hour. With some difficulty considering that he didn't want to even graze Akeno, he rolled onto his back and stared up. He would try and remember more in the morning.

* * *

 **Please read and Review.**

 **Hello everyone, I'm AKs and** **I hope you guys will be satisfied with the chapter now that it is grammar mistake free.**

 **Current time place it takes after fallen angel arc and from Blazblue perspective it takes place during Xblaze: Lost Memories.**

 **Also, I know that Ragna is OOC in this chapter, but that is due to him not having his memories. As he begins to regain them, he will start to look more and more like the Ragna that we all know and love.**

 **Please leave any and all feedback you can! I would really appreciate hearing your thoughts and ideas about this story so far. Is it interesting? Or should I just give up on it? Please leave any thoughts or ideas you can, either in the form of a PM or review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 2

Ragna did his best to pretend he wasn't currently massaging his temples. He had a headache and the reason was the black haired, violet eyed woman currently walking beside him.

"Who is that walking with Akeno-sempai?"

"I heard that they were on a date yesterday."

"Do you think he'd date Yuuto-sempai?"

Ragna tried his best to hold himself down from kicking everyone asses as he heard whispering from all directions as he entered the gates of Kuoh Academy at Akeno's side.

The white haired man noticed several girls staring at him with lecherous eyes and found no solace in the male population of Kuoh Academy, which was practically nil. Instead, he found himself either being glared at by jealous students, both male and female, or being ogled, mostly by the female population.

He glance at Akeno with dirty look as he found that she was happily staring off into space, humming a little song and absent mindedly swinging her bag back and forth like a pendulum. Ragna gritted his teeth in annoyance as he knew that this girl was making fun out of him. "Do you have something to say?" She asked suddenly, noticing that he was staring at her.

"No, it's nothing." Ragna said with his eyes dryly. "But thanks to you I'm being hated by most of students in this school." He said as Akeno merely smiled. "Don't you ever think about your reputation?"

"I don't care about that," Ragna blinked at the suddenly sultry purr coming from somewhere below his left shoulder, her breath gently tickling his earlobe, "Because we have bonded last night and why we don't show how intimate we are In front of the whole school if I might add." He blinked again and was suddenly very aware of the amount of killing intent flooding the hall the two of them were walking down, hand in hand. "A public declaration of intent like last night would make any girl... very... very… happy," the white haired man almost winced at the way those seductive, honeyed, and so very audible words had echoed along the near silent hall filled with gaping students staring at the unlikely couple, "and I'm no exception." The killing intent didn't just double, it quadrupled.

"Ah... Maybe if you let me my arm go?" the perplexed white haired man tried to weakly extract his elbow from her grasp, and failed miserably. If anything, her grip tightened even more, pushing it deeper into a pillowy valley along with another melodious snicker. "Seriously, your reputation is going to suffer you know?"

"As long as I have you by my side, my reputation means nothing to me," She declared loudly.

Ragna very quickly came to the conclusion that the black haired devil currently attached to his right arm was trying to get him killed. He was sure of it. "You win this round." He finally said with a mildly forlorn sigh.

"I always do." Akeno commented happily, and then hugged his elbow to her bosom even tighter and leaned onto his bicep.

"Might as well enjoy my loss I suppose." Ragna remarked wryly.

"Oh? Does doing this please you?" She asked as another evil snicker rumbled in her throat, "Why don't we skip class? I can show you many things, far, FAR **better** than just this."

"I'll pass." Ragna instantly replied with a remarkably straight face as he bore the gazes filled with something close to pure hatred with resigned amusement.

Akeno pulled back with a small pout, "And here I thought you wanted to **play** _."_

"Oh I would love to **play** _,"_ the white haired man eyes glinted as they stopped outside of Akeno's classroom. Bending down a little so that they were almost face to face, he leaned in and brushed his lips against her neck, "I know how much you enjoy our play time after all." The entire time, their little game had been restricted to innuendos and subtle teasing, so when he made such an obviously blatant, and possessive, move, Akeno was disappointed to admit that she had actually gone as stiff as a board in surprise. "But I don't think they'd be able to survive seeing how **deliciously** you writhe under me when we **play** _."_

Akeno blinked in a nonplussed manner. "They?" She followed his amused gaze until she realized that he had been looking at. When they walked through the hallway, she had assumed it was empty because it was so quiet.

Now it appeared that that particular assumption had been somewhat wrong because the hallway was filed with students. And every single occupant within was staring at the two of them with their mouths open.

Akeno leveled a wry look at the white haired man, she could almost feel the triumph leaking from that damnable grin, and sighed grudgingly, "You win this one."

"Sure I do." Ragna said with victory smirk and was about to say something when a certain red haired devil ran up to them.

"Akeno!" Rias greeted, slowing down her pace to stop near them.

Akeno smiled and nodded back, "Good morning Rias."

"Whoa... Nice reaction" muttered Ragna who holding his laughter now. Akeno looked at him with a nasty glare for a moment before focusing on the one who called her.

"Hello Ragna, I see you already change your look." Rias said as she looked at Ragna, inspecting his new attire. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with folded sleeves and brown suspenders, yellow necktie, and black trousers, with a blue, feather-like decoration hanging on the back. He had gotten a new sleeveless black under shirt and kept his original gloves. His steel toed boots still cad his feet. His hair also changed into shorter with black on the end.

Ragna sighed, "Well because this girl beside me is too god damn loud this morning so I had to change my look." He said clearly indicating Akeno who shot him an annoyed look before she stomped him with magic enhanced stomp. "GAH!"

"Eh? What's wrong Ragna?" Rias asked worriedly, but the white haired man ignored her kindness and merely focused his gaze at the black haired girl that smiling sweetly beside him as he clenched his fist in anger.

'You bitch… I'll remember this humiliation,' Ragna gritted his teeth for a moment before he looked at the crimson haired girl. "Nothing, it's just that I feel some pain-in-the-ass truck suddenly come toward me." He said, giving the black haired girl a nasty look as the black haired girl only turned her head away from him which anger him more.

Rias looked at the two as she giggled a little. 'It seems Ragna has much in his hand,' she thought while looking at her the black haired girl that was clearly enjoying herself with the companion of the white haired man. "By the way, Ragna. Do you remember more?" she asked, whispering the last part so that no one else could hear.

Ragna sighed once again, "Still nothing."

Rias waved it off, "It's fine. Oh, do you know where your classroom is? Why don't you follow me to that class? You are teaching my class after all."

"All right, then lead the way." Ragna said as Rias nodded and she bid Akeno good bye before both of them walked toward Rias' class while enduring the hostile faces around him.

Akeno looked at the white haired man with mild annoyance as she walked up toward her class and sat herself down with as much dignity she could muster as she mentally noted that the white haired man wasn't such a bad person after all, or at least, it appeared that his defiant look wasn't anything like his personality said.

With a start, she realized that she had actually enjoyed their back and forth teasing, their attempts to make the other blush and their race to see who could annoy the other more.

With the student population, she had been forced to act the role of the perfect, elegant Onee-sama, and as much as she liked the adoration, it wore on her heavily.

With the other devils in the school and the Occult Club who knew that she was very much not human, they had accepted her sensual taunting, they had tried to ignore her perverted teasing, and more often than not, they ran from her blatant sexuality, or in the Issei's case, melted into a puddle of spluttering goo.

Even Kiba only reacted to her with nothing more than a genial smile, though she wasn't sure if that was because he preferred women at all given how much time the younger blond seemed to spend with swords or men.

Rias however had accepted her, encouraged her even. But trying to molest another girl and lure them into her bed just didn't have the same appeal as making a boy blush crimson. Her best friend was one of the most compassionate people she knew, but sometimes, she felt that the crimson haired girl would be a lot happier if she learnt how to ignore the rules and relax occasionally.

The rest of the Gremory house generally accepted her as well, and they treated her like one of the family, but she had no doubt that if she tried to flirt with Sirzechs, Grayfia would most likely do something drastic to her; probably freeze her butt to a chair with one of her coldest spells, followed by a long suffering sigh and an equally a long winded lecture on how noble ladies were supposed to carry themselves in front of others. As much as she loved Grayfia like a sister, the much too serious woman doted on her husband a little too much sometimes.

Akeno was a little disturbed to note that she didn't really have a lot of people that she rated as real friends outside that little circle, and none of them really had the balls or the personality to trade barbs and taunts with her like a certain amnesiac white haired man.

So that was why when lunch had rolled around and she walked toward Rias' classroom to look for the white haired man, Akeno tried very hard to ignore that little stab of disappointment when she look at the white haired man chatting with Sona and Rias.

"Ragna, meet Sona Shitori. She is the high school student council president." Rias introduced as she gestured toward the bespectacled girl with short black hair.

"Yeah, whatever. Nice to meet you." Ragna said as he stifled his mouth to cover his yawn.

"Ara ara, was Ragna-kun sleeping while teaching." Akeno added, walking toward them with her usual smile.

"Yeah, he was." The crimson haired girl sighed with tired tone as she looked at the sleepy white haired man with scolding look. "Ragna, how can you expect to regain your memories if you are sleeping during class? You could have missed some important information!" Rias replied incredulously.

"Actually, I did remember something." Ragna frowned, leading to Akeno, Rias and Sona simultaneously exchanging expressions of surprise.

"Well? What did you remember?" Rias asked interestedly.

Ragna crossed his hands, "I remember that I hate school and I never went into one."

Rias sighed, "Well, it's not much, but it's a start I guess."

"And…" Ragna added, causing Rias' eyebrows to rise in interest. He reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. On it, he proceeded to draw an almost weird symbol. "I remember this symbol although I don't really know what it means yet."

Rias studied the paper intensely for a moment before handing it to Akeno, who followed suit. "What do you think it means?" Rias asked, finding the symbol to be vaguely familiar, although she could not exactly recall where she had seen it before. Perhaps she would ask Sirzechs about it later if she found the time.

Akeno shook her head, "It's not anything I can recall seeing in the Underworld. Could it be related to the Fallen Angels?"

Rias nodded, "Perhaps, but we need to keep him under even tighter surveillance since he has begun to regain his memories." Turning to Ragna, she smiled, "Say, Ragna, maybe we should go back to the shop and investigate that store more. It may hold more clues as to who you are."

Ragna shrugged in response, "Seems like as good an idea as any."

* * *

"That's strange, I seem to recall the store being right here, but it's nothing more than a empty building now." Rias said as they stood in front of an empty building.

Immediately after school, they had gone to the mall to investigate the shop further, but it was now as if the shop had never even existed in the first place. Instead of having crimson curtains drawn in the window, a sign that stated 'For Sale' hung in its place.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know what happened to the occult themed store that was here yesterday?" Rias asked a random man who happened to pass by.

"Store? I think I heard that the owner just packed up and left without any explanation." The man responded with a confused look on his face.

"Why would they have left so suddenly?" Rias whispered, turning to Ragna and Akeno.

"Well, it looks like this is a dead end. We'll have to try again tomorrow." Akeno said as Rias nodded and Ragna shrugged his shoulders as three of them walked toward the school when Ragna suddenly stopped. "Ragna-kun, what's wrong?" she asked as she saw Ragna was looking at the certain direction.

His breath became shorter. Ragna reflexively halted his feet and turned around.

At the end of the road, there were many bright street lights standing side by side. Now, right in the middle of them, there was a person. He got a hunch that he knew the person's face. No, saying it was just a hunch would imply that the details were vague.

When he gazed at that person, even if it was for less than a second, he certainly saw them. Beautiful golden hair tied up to two parts. Two big ribbons served as a hair decoration. A young girl wearing a black dress...

"Wha- H-Hey, Ragna!?" Before he knew it, Ragna broke into a run. He could hear Rias's voice from behind, but he couldn't afford to turn around.

That girl definitely had something to do with his memory. It was just like the first time he saw his red jacket. He felt something similar as when he noticed the resemblance on red jacket that made him recall his memories.

Moving toward the main street, Ragna searched for the little figure he had lost sight of. On the other side of the crowd. He saw a small shadow walking away to a mild curve.

"Hey, wait! Rabbit!" Ragna yelled as he jumped to the crowd. Instantly, it felt like all kinds of sound had vanished. At the end of the rough old street, the figure Ragna was chasing before had stopped.

Her long blond hair swung as she turned around. Ragna stared at her deep-red eyes which were similar to a white rabbit's.

Rachel Alucard. That name was engraved within Ragna's brain, as if it was burned in.

That's right. He remembered. She was an old acquaintance. The girl used teleport and suddenly appeared near him, hurled insults and sarcasm to irritate him, and then leave abruptly. Nonetheless, she had lived far longer than Ragna. She might look innocent, but she was actually a vampire.

If it was her, then she must have known who he really was, why he was in a place like this, why his was memory gone, and what he should do to get his memory back. However, Ragna felt uncomfortable at the same time.

'Is she really... that rabbit?'

Something was different. The Rachel from his memory. The black-dressed girl who was facing him from a part of the shopping district. They were not identical. That cheeky vampire he knew was more arrogant and bewitching.

"Ah... W-Wait! I freaking said wait, you damn rabbit!" He yelled as the girl who was standing on the end of the road suddenly slipped from his sight. That time, she continued walking, leaving Ragna behind.

Ragna hurriedly chased after her. Pushing through the drunken crowds, he collided with a man who was on the way home from work. However, when he arrived at the spot where the Rachel from before stood, his feet stopped.

She was not there.

The other party just walked leisurely, yet he was running at full speed. While he was not fast enough to chase her, the speed difference wasn't that big enough to lose sight of her.

"Tch... She teleported," If that really was Rachel, it was not strange for her to vanish just like that. For better or worse, the fact that she disappeared served as further proof that the girl from before was indeed **Rachel Alucard**. "Why the hell is she here...?" Furthermore, to think back upon, she seemed to be unusually young. Rachel had always looked like a 12-year-old. But that girl seemed to be even younger. "Shit. The hell's going on here!?" His mind was filled with murmurs.

Frankly, it was really unpleasant.

He considered running around the whole town to look for her, but he immediately brushed it off.

If she was truly Rachel, then she wouldn't be in a place where Ragna could easily reach. If she was not Rachel, then searching for her would be meaningless.

As if he was being played around, Ragna got annoyed. However, there was nothing more he could do.

Ragna trampled an empty can which was rolling on the roadside in his irritation. Then, he returned to the path where he came from.

He felt as if the moon behind those dark clouds was ridiculing him.

* * *

 _Flights 534 to Taipei and Flight 815 to LAX will be delayed due to worsening weather conditions. Please stay behind the yellow line and wait for your luggage to come around on the belt. Any luggage not picked up will be terminated by the security. All passengers arriving from Vatican City, please stay behind the yellow line and wait for your luggage to come around on the belt..._

"Damn," A man in a suit said impatiently as he looked down at his watch and tapped his foot on the floor, "Hurry up. I'm gonna be late." He still didn't see his luggage from his arrival and was doing his best not to curse from the inconvenience.

Before his annoyance could bubble over, him and several other citizens saw something very strange suddenly arrive on the conveyor belt with a metallic thud. Everyone stared at the large object, what appeared to be a cross with rounded sides completely covered in a layer of wrapping that obscured a view of what was beneath it.

The man in the suit gaped at the sight of the strange luggage, "What the-"

"Excuse me."

He looked to the side and saw a shorter figure walk past him and over to the conveyor belt.

He could tell it was a female due to the voice despite the unfeminine tone she had. She was dressed in a large white cloak with the hood up to hide her face from sight, and a silver cross to latch the two sides of the cloak together around her neck.

She stepped up to the belt and reached out to effortlessly lift the massive package with one hand, stunning and shocking the people staring at the strange occurrence.

"C'mon, would you hurry up! We're late at it is with the landing being delayed. We were supposed to report in, like, an hour ago." They looked back to see another figure dressed in the exact same cloak as the other girl, but she had a much more feminine, higher pitched voice.

The one carrying the giant wrapped package secured it to her back before letting her arms vanish beneath her cloak again, "Well sorry, but not all of us have the convenience of having all of our luggage wrapped around our bicep like you do."

"Oh, don't whine."

"I'm not whining. Merely making an observation."

"Well let's hurry up." The other girl gave a cheerful smile beneath her hood before turning around, "The car is waiting for us so we can get there before midnight if we hurry." The girl with the massive object gave an affirming hum before following after her companion and heading towards the exit of the airport; leaving everybody else at the pickup spot just staring at their retreating forms with blank shock and awe.

* * *

Ragna touched the knife gently, and surprisingly, he found that he knew how to wield it with extreme accuracy. He grabbed the carrots and immediately began slicing them with extreme speed while Akeno looked on in amusement. He picked up the cutting board and walked it over to the stove, where a pot filled with water was boiling and tipped it, pouring in the carrots.

"Ara ara, was Ragna-kun a cook before he lost his memory?" She giggled while peeling some potatoes beside him.

"I don't know, but I just picked up the knife and I naturally knew how to use it." Ragna replied, finding himself engrossed in the cooking for some odd reason.

"Hm, I wonder what other useful skills you have." Akeno mused.

"If you give a chance maybe we will know." Ragna said as Akeno giggled.

"I hope so. It's really getting hard to take care of this place." Akeno admitted, still keeping her smile on her face, but Ragna noticed that she seemed somewhat tired. She reached over to pick up the salt canister, meaning to season the stew they were currently making. However, just before she poured it into the pot, she found the canister snatched out of her hands by Ragna.

"We can't just pour that in haphazardly! We have to measure it out!" He scolded, pulling out some measuring spoons. Just as he began carefully measuring the salt, he heard laughing.

"Ara ara, Ragna is just like a housewife." At Akeno's words, Ragna instantly was conscious of the black apron he had borrowed and felt the bandana he had wrapped around his head to keep his hair out of the way while he was cooking.

She was right, he really did look like a housewife, and his seriousness in the kitchen only served to heighten the illusion.

Looking away from the spoons, he saw Akeno with a smile back on her face, laughing uncontrollably. At that sight, Ragna was instantly comforted and a smile came to him as well.

Akeno held onto her sides as her laughing subsided and the white haired man ushered her out of the kitchen. "Ragna, what are you doing?" She asked as he walked her to the room they used for dining, which was as bare as every other room in the house, with a large wooden table being the only furniture in the room.

"Go rest over there and let me do all the work okay." Ragna said, turning to return to the kitchen.

"I really should go back and help you." Akeno sighed, standing up to follow him, but Ragna turned around and forcibly sat her down at the table.

"Sit over here, Brat, don't make me kick you out of bed." Ragna grumbled as Akeno looked at the white haired man and nodded that the man nodded, "Good. Now let me handle this and I just found out that I like cooking anyway." Ragna was about to leave the room when he heard Akeno speak up once more.

"Thank you."

With a warm smile, Ragna closed the door behind him.

* * *

 _Fire._

 _If there was one thing to describe the scene before you, it was just a fire._

 _No..._

 _More like a blazing inferno of carnage and destruction. That is the more appropriate way of describing on what you see before your very eyes. What once has been a strong and imposing military base...now stood nothing more than a wreckage lit on fire._

 _But that's not the worst part of it. There were dead bodies lying about, all meeting the same results. Corpses were lied on the ground, blood was splattered everywhere, and the very scent of death lingered in the air._

 _But there wasn't just corpses and a huge fireball around the area. There was one more factor to this whole mess. And this factor...was a figure alone, walking away from the military base, not even bothering to give even a single glance to the destruction that was behind him._

 _And this lone man...is none other than Ragna._

* * *

Ragna slowly opened his eyes as he touched his head, "That dream again…" he muttered.

Ragna and Akeno lay side by side inside of her futon, still having neglected getting another for the white haired man to sleep in by himself. Over the past two days, they had gotten progressively more comfortable with each other. Well, it was more like Ragna got adapt with her antic to tease and making fun of him for her own amusement.

Ragna had his head up, facing the ceiling, unable to shake the feeling that he got from before. He raised his right hand upward and did a motion of a grasp towards the ceiling.

After they had finally been able to calm themselves down, he had decided to finish the rest of the cooking himself since Akeno really needed a break. As he had learned more about his cooking skills, he had also seen another flash of the memory from before in his mind.

By now he had deduced that it meant that he was recovering a part of his memory over the time, but he had no idea why that happened. He could vaguely remember bringing out food that he had cooked for someone else, but he couldn't remember who he had cooked for except that it was someone that he had known well, and that they had praised him for it.

Akeno had done the same thing after he served her later, but he didn't get the same feeling that he remembered getting in the memory. He didn't get the same happy feeling like when the people in his memories praised him or proud feeling like the people in his memories had.

Speaking of which, why had he reacted like that to Akeno? After all, he didn't know her nearly as well as he knew whoever he had cooked for in the past. There was just something about seeing the hard look in her eyes disappear as she gratefully accepted some of his cooking that had made him feel oddly proud.

He shook his head; there wasn't any time to be thinking of some girl. He had to focus on trying to understand who he was exactly. Suddenly he felt something hugging him from beside as he looked at his side and found Akeno looked at her with seemingly mix of many expressions.

Sad. Happy. Anger. Confusion and many more. But why she looked at him with such eyes was beyond him. "What do you want, Akeno?" Ragna asked as Akeno gently shook her head.

"Nothing. What's on your mind?" Akeno replied as Ragna turned his gaze from her into the ceiling.

"Hey, Akeno…" Ragna started as he narrowed his eyes, "Tell me, what you would do if you found out that I was a terrible person or something? Would you still be friends with me?"

Without hesitation, Akeno responded, "Of course. Our pasts do not make us who we are today. Even if I learned something terrible about you, you've still been a friend to me, and I wouldn't forget that."

Ragna looked at Akeno with surprised look as he sighed with gentle smile as he said, "Hearing that from a person that is letting a random guy sleep in her bed is rather unconvincing you know."

Upon hearing that, Akeno smiled mischievously, "Are you going to do something to me?"

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

"Fufufufu, I know." Akeno giggled as Ragna couldn't help but smiled a little at that.

Ragna closed his eyes as he turns his back from her, "Well, see ya then."

"Good night." Akeno said as he turn her back from him as well and she whispered, "Thanks for worrying me back then."

"Yeah, yeah." While waving his hand over his shoulder, Ragna drifted himself to sleep.

* * *

 **Please read and Review.**

 **Ugh… far from my best…This chapter is basically just advancing plot and all things like that… But rest assure as after this Ragna will get some action scene and enter the events of the LN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 3

As he walked to school in a surprisingly good mood, Ragna hummed an upbeat tune to himself. Though he supposed that had something to do with the nice, sunny weather and the cooling breeze that stopped it from getting to hot. Well, that and the fact that he had a very good sleep last night probably had something to do with his mood. Then he saw exactly who was waiting at the school gates, with an arrogant smirk on her face, Sona standing nearby, with a neutral expression. It would seem like the rest of the day would not be as nice.

"Hey Megane-ko, are you waiting for someone?" Ragna asked while scratching the back of his head.

Ignoring his rude nickname of her, Sona nodded her head. "Yes, I am. Ragna, I would like to invite you to come with me to Student Council. I want to talk to you." she said as Ragna looked to Rias, who stepped forward.

"Ragna, I agree that you should go with Sona. We'll actually be busy with some club activities, so we'll meet up after school." Rias said before leaving the room with Akeno in two.

Ragna looked at the black haired girl with twitched eyes, 'Damn girl, she doesn't tell me anything!' he thought as he noticed that beside him the glasses girl was waiting for him. "Well, whatever. Let's go then." He said which Sona nodded and led him to a different building of Kuoh Academy.

They walked through several winding hallways of the school, which Ragna was still rather unfamiliar with. He had only attended Kuoh for a day, and he was still doing his best to try and figure out the layout of the school, having succeeded in memorizing the location of his classroom. After they had left the main building of the school, Sona led him down a small path to a building off to the different part of the school.

Soon, he found himself in front of a smaller building with the same architecture that characterized the main building of the school.

"This is the Student Council building. We don't have a meeting today, so it'll just be the two of us for now." Sona replied, opening the door to reveal a large clubhouse.

Ragna looked around to see that the architecture resembled that of the rest of the academy, although it was rather dimly lit. Inside lay several couches and tables that were piled with stacks of paper, all except for a lone table situated between two couches that held only one thing, a chessboard.

"Say, do you play chess?" Sona asked, to which Ragna shrugged his shoulders.

"I can try."

They sat down on opposite sides, "Since you are the quest, you may pick your color." Sona motioned to the two kings set to one side of the board. Ragna looked at the board with bored look as he picked up the black chess king. With a raised eyebrow and a nod, Sona sat down in front of the white pieces and motioned for Ragna to sit opposite her.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ragna said as he sat down. He smiled as he actually began to feel excited about playing a mere board game.

Sona eyed her opponent for a single moment, then reached down and slid her king pawn forward two spaces.

"King's Gambit? That's just old school now, isn't it?" He reciprocated her move with his corresponding black pawn.

"Well, Ragna. I must admit, I am fond of the classics..." Sona replied, musing over his words.

She felt that, as she had heard those words, she had also been learning about the white haired man true character.

This was why she loved chess.

People often revealed much about their natures, just through the way that they approached the game.

People who were patient with their moves were often times far more calm and collectible in real life than normal people, while those who played the game aggressively often were more unrestrained and mercurial in real life. In addition, she was able to learn personal details from the conversations that often sprang up during a game of chess.

Intellect was also sometimes determined, although no one had ever beaten her, so it was hard to really judge one's intelligence from a test such as the one she was giving. She had stated before that she would never marry anyone who could not beat her in chess, as she didn't want to be married to anyone who she would not be able to carry on intelligent conversation with, but she had found that many intelligent people still failed to beat her.

She sighed. She had seriously considered making an exception to her own self-imposed rule if she could not find a suitable man within a few years. It seemed that, in general, no one was able to think and formulate a strategy effectively enough to beat her, as much as she had hoped for the day to come.

Maybe this boy would be the one, as unlikely that it seemed that an amnesiac could beat her.

But she was sensing something strange emanating from him, not quite Angel or Devil, but still a powerful aura nonetheless. And she was not just imagining it, as Rias had confirmed that she sensed the same thing. Perhaps it was a Sacred Gear, although that didn't really seem likely. She knew what a Sacred Gear felt like, and she just wasn't feeling one from him. Either way, she was interested in reincarnating him as a Devil for her peerage, as she could tell that he had the potential to become a very powerful piece.

"So, Ragna, Rias told be that you don't seem to recall much about your past." Sona stated. She and Rias were good friends, as well as rivals, and she had told Sona all about the mysterious boy that was now sitting in front of her.

Ragna nodded in reply, "Yes, it's true."

"So, do you have any idea why your memories are gone?" the black haired girl asked, moving another piece. She planned to prolong the game as much as she could, as she wanted to talk to Ragna. Obviously though, she was still trying to win, and was going to, only in a longer fashion than she normally would.

"No idea," Ragna said as he moved another piece.

"Well, don't be disappointed, I'm sure you'll find something out." Sona remarked, "If not, you can always just stay at Kuoh. I promise that we'll treat you well if you do. In fact, I'd be willing to find a spot on you on Student Council."

Ragna laughed nervously at that comment, "Taking care of one sadist is already enough for me." He said as he moved another piece. "And I don't want to stay in this place forever," he said while looking at Sona's violet eyes with determination. "I don't think that I can go through life, just some nameless face. I need to know who I am, and why my memory is gone."

"What if you don't like the answers that you get? What will you do then?" Sona asked, interested in Ragna's response.

"Then I will live with it. I am me after all." Ragna said, standing up from his seat after making one final move.

"Where are you going?" Sona asked, standing up as well, hoping to keep him from leaving, as she still wanted to discuss more with him.

"Sorry, but I have a promise and checkmate." Ragna said, walking away and opening the door.

In shock, Sona looked down at the chessboard to see that it was, in fact, checkmate. He had played her aggressively, and she had merely been countering him and biding her time. But now that she thought back to the game, he had only really been feinting the entire time, looking for small openings and exploiting them to great use. He had outmaneuvered her at her own game.

"How did he do that?" She whispered to herself in amazement.

There was no way that just anybody could have done what he had just pulled off, there was no way that he was lucky. No, while on the surface, it seemed like he was just an amateur, he was clearly an experienced player with an exceptional mix of patience and aggressiveness that was unheard of in most players at their age.

"Who exactly is this man?" Sona whispered to herself in awe as she picked up the black king and fingered it softly.

* * *

"Hey Issei! Asia-chan! Let's eat together!"

"Yeah! C'mon, join us!"

Asia blinked in surprise at Motohama and Matsuda's eagerness to get her to eat with them. She perked up with joy and nodded, "Oh! Of course!" the blonde girl said happily as she turned her head to her best friend, "Issei-San, let's go eat with Motohama-San and Matsuda-San!"

Issei blinked in horrified shock and stared at his two friends angrily.

Just as he was about to go out and have a peaceful lunch with Asia, these two jackasses appeared. He really, really, really wanted to tell them no and laugh while walking away...but Asia just considered their proposal as a fun activity and he didn't have the heart to turn her down.

He gave a reluctant smile and a weak nod, "Y-yeah, sure. That sounds like...fun."

Asia gave a cute giggle before giving a small bow, "I-I just need to go and grab my bento. Excuse me."

Asia moved back to the classroom and Issei cheerfully waved her off, "Take your time."

...

Issei raised his arms and stopped the aggressive palm attacks of his two friends. The three best friends growled at each other like primal animals with loathing and hate filling their voices. Issei growled, "Hey buddies. What's wrong with you guys today?"

"What's wrong?!" The bald member of the duo spoke rhetorically before glaring at the brown-haired member of their group like he had committed some great betrayal, "You know what's wrong, you bastard!"

"What's wrong is that you're going off to cuddle up and get all lovey-dovey with Asia-chan during lunch!" The glasses-wearing teen continued off as he kept trying to push against Issei's arm but found a surprising amount of resistance. He nearly cried out, "It wasn't bad enough that you got to spend all of Golden Week off with the hotties from the ORC, was it!"

"Now you're eating with your cute girlfriend by yourself and leaving the rest of us pathetic lonely losers by ourselves!" Matsuda cried out in anguish, "You used to lead the loser trio and now you've abandoned us! You prick!" Issei forced them back and grumbled while fixing his uniform. If they only knew that during the break he was doing nothing else but train and get his ass handed to him on a daily basis. Of course he did see some bare breasts and nipple when Rias and Akeno walked out of the bath and while he was working his new technique on Asia. Well...maybe he was leading a much better life away from these guys now?

He chuckled proudly, "Maybe I'm just growing up guys. Becoming a better man and everything. Can't just sit around watching porn all night long."

The two other perverts looked between each other before Motohama the one with the glasses fixed his glasses and smirked, "Well if you feel that way about it then there's no reason to let you borrow the new 'Through and In the Back Door Vol.7' I just got delivered to me yesterday."

"Volume 7!" Issei exclaimed in shock as an almost child-like wonder filled his eyes, "I thought that was just a myth! Hey! Hey! You'll let me borrow it, right?! Right?!"

"Don't know. It's really just for us losers." Matsuda mocked while folding his arms and speaking in a high, condescending matter, "And weren't you beyond the childishness of porn like us?"

Issei grumbled and cupped his chin before sighing, "Fine. If I let you guys come eat lunch with us, then can I borrow the porn?"

"Deal!" They both announced with outstretched hands which Issei eagerly took and sealed their deal with a shake. He didn't know whether to tell them they just made a deal with a Devil to lend him some porn but decided to keep that as an inside joke for himself.

* * *

"Well, that was a complete waste of time." Ragna sighed as he walked through the park to try and clear his mind. He had searched in the mall and in the surrounding districts for several hours, but so far, he had found absolutely nothing of use.

He had hoped for something, maybe a name or a picture, anything!

But at this rate, he was never going to find anything. It seemed like he only seemed to regain his memories when it was convenient, and when he was on the brink of giving up.

The sky was already orange, and he was tempted to just sit down on a bench and watch the sun set, but he continued on with his walk. As he reached the fountain, he suddenly noticed something.

It should have been the usual scene, but there wasn't a single one of those annoying children there. The same was also true of the parents who normally sat, having a pleasant chat nearby. The same for the elders who sat on the benches while gazing at the sky in daze.

With the exception of Ragna, there wasn't anyone else in the public park. Just after he took a step, a gust of wind suddenly slashed across and a sharp noise grazed his ear. Ragna's body spontaneously moved. Twisting his body, he leaped away. At the same time, behind him, the noise of a terribly dangerous slash tore through the alley's eerie silence.

"Wha...?!" Ragna turned around in a hurry. He couldn't believe the scene he saw there. The stone paving which had been regularly spread all over was deeply gouged, completely changed to a horrible appearance he had never seen before.

'What could have been used to make it became like this?' Ragna's head turned like a creaking tin doll.

Nearby the hallowed ground, a mysterious figure stood up. A tiny, child-like body, triangular ears protruding on top of the head, long and thin tail branched into two. It was like a cat standing on two legs.

"Who the hell are you, asshole?!" Ragna yelled at the unexpected intruder.

The intruder looked at Ragna from the shadow as he prepared to reversely grip the short swords, "My name is Tomonori. ...I have come to kill you." The small intruder replied using a male voice which clearly didn't fit with his appearance at all. Though the voice intonation sounded young, his composed way of speaking and the unwavering point of his swords suggested his capability.

"Huh? Wait a sec. What are you talking about…?" Just as Ragna was about to explain himself, the hooded man made his move. It was similar to a squall. Ragna barely caught his breath as he reflexively dodged the blade and moved back, but found his progress halted as his back hit something.

He thought it was the trunk of one of the trees surrounding the park, but he was wrong. There was nothing there. There was space between the trees, but it was as if there was an invisible wall that prevented Ragna from retreating.

"WH-What," Ragna yelled in horror as he twisted his head to dodge another attack from Tomonori before he brought his right hand forward. Immediately, the twin short swords clashed with his right hand, scattering red sparks. "Damn it! Who the hell are you?" Ragna demanded as he saw the hooded man grinning; Ragna's eye widened in surprise at the hooded man's true appearance. "Beastkin!?"

The face of the man, who intended to slice Ragna, wasn't that of a human. The hidden face was that of a beast, complete with silver and black fur. The protruding nose tip got a darker tawny brown fur. His symmetrical eyes were large and their pupils stretched vertically. His sneering lips were slim, and within the gap, short but sharp fangs peeked.

The cat-faced man revealed his amused laughter. "Know about Beastkin, eh? What an interestin' chap."

"Kuh!" The Beastkin unleashed his swordplay one after another. Ragna had to use all his strength to handle it. His clothes got torn, and along with it pain ran across Ragna's shoulder. Barely able to block the huge swing from the sword, Ragna's right hand trembled because of the big impact. The impact also made his mind shake.

Dizziness appeared. Deep within his mind, fragments of memories seemed to be saying something. 'This person… This feeling… I know a person like him!?' He knew a person like him somewhere. "You… Are you from Kaka clan?" The white haze that had always locked up his memories started to crack.

He could feel pieces of it crumbling. Things he had forgotten slowly flooded his mind. The Kaka; a clan of seemingly humanoid cat-people; a race that came from his master, Jubei, one of the Six Heroes and the strongest creatures to exist. The Kaka were originally intended to be used as weapons against the Black Beast during the Dark War. But there was one thing definitely wrong. He didn't seem like Tao or Tora, he is more like Jubei his master.

'Is he from same race as master?' While Ragna was lost in his thought, Tomonori moved. Using the blade's intersection point as the center of gravity, he twisted his small body like a spring and landed a kick on Ragna's abdomen. Against the unusual attack, Ragna was blown off backward and groaned. "Damn it… This power are you related to Jubei?"

"Jubei? Who's that fella?" While he was preparing the sword again, the Beastkin's cat-face twisted into a dubious look as he asked.

Ragna swallowed his vomit back and coughed as he rose. He held his slightly disordered head and shook it lightly. "Tch... You can't possibly know nothing about him. He's one of the Six Heroes who beat the Black Beast a hundred years ago."

That's right; The Six Heroes. One hundred years ago, a group of six people who happened to be heroes had defeated the Black Beast. For the Black Beast to exist despite that was ridiculous.

However, Ragna could see the Beastkin's facial expression grow even more warped as his dubiousness increased. "Beat... the Trihexa? Hey, if yer tryin' to be funny, I'm not laughin', y'know."

"I'm not joking. Seriously, you really don't know Jubei!?" Losing his patience, Ragna raised his voice.

He couldn't believe there was a person who didn't know Jubei's name, even more when it came from a cat-type Beastkin.

But the young silver cat man who resembled his master just stared at him suspiciously while shaking his head. "Dunno. Also why don't ya use yer Azure Grimoire, are ya thinking that ya could defeat me without using it!?" The Beastkin became more cautious and abruptly narrowed his cat eyes. He was preparing his sharp claws and giant sword behind his back. "...Hihi'irokane." The whisper wasn't directed to Ragna, but to the sword in his hands.

The sword responded to the call. The sword, that was a little larger than the cat-type Beastkin, beat once as if pulsing. Next, the shape changed like it had been released from its restraints. That shape was just like a beast's claws. The main part of the blade, which had multiplied to three, transformed into a rather grotesque shape, unbecoming of a sword.

"What the-An Ars Armagus?" Ragna cried as he looked at the transformed sword.

Tomonori raised the giant transformed sword and jumped low like a gale. He swung it diagonally downward. Accompanied by a thunderous roar which was like the groan of air surge, despite managing to dodge the attack, the shockwave-like wind pressure rocked Ragna's whole body. Even though the blade didn't graze him, the sword's pressure made it hard to even breathe. His expression turned to anguish.

"If I got hit directly... Would I die, then?" Ragna joked, but Tomonori just stay silent as the cat silently approached to cut him. "Damn! No choice then!" he said as Tomonori saw the black mists radiating from Ragna's right arm grew as he allowed more of the Azure's power to flow through him without restriction.

Almost immediately, the white haired man grunted as he looked at Tomonori with fearless and challenging smile, although inside of him he was a bit worried. He had never demanded this much from his Grimoire before, and he hoped he'd never have to again.

Tomonori looked at Ragna with disbelief, 'This power… How can he generated this much? I heard he lost his memories so why he could use his Azure Grimoire like that?' he thought as he was shocked when he saw the white haired man suddenly appeared in front of him and grazed his shoulder much to his surprise, "Oh, this is interesting. Why did ya hold back tremendously, grim reaper?" He said as Ragna suddenly appeared before him and punched him in the gut much to his surprise and before he could even react he kicked his head.

Ragna glared at the Beastkin as his eyes widened when the transformed sword and pierced his shoulder as Tomonori released a point blank energy blast that Ragna parried with head of Black Beast that he summoned.

To Tomonori's surprise, the attack drove him back a good distance as it corroded his body. Scratching his eyes from the mist clouding his vision, Tomonori failed to see Ragna's right hand coming until it had already embedded itself in his gut. The right hand pierced, but not all the way through. Tomonori grunted as he clasped his hands to either side of the right hand and pushed back, snarling as his blood dripped to the asphalt below. They held the checkmate for several moments, hardly moving in the least.

"Die, asshole!" With a sudden surge of strength, Ragna took the nearest park lamp and hefted the park lamp overhead and brought it down, the mists around it extending as their own lamp fifteen feet past the lamp's end.

As the lamp came up, Tomonori vanished and reappeared several feet back, only to receive the Azure's scald before he could hope to react. Another charging punch followed, and this time the following burst of shadow sent Tomonori skidding back.

Ragna stood still, panting. He could do this, dammit. Sure, his fingers felt twisted and a veil of crimson had fallen over his eyesight, but who gave a shit? He had all this power; nothing could stand before him!

"To have such power… Interesting." Tomonori emerged from destroyed fountain clearly having a serious injuries. Okay, maybe he would have to play seriously. It was, in all likelihood, the only way to handle someone as utterly inhuman as Ragna was proving to be. Still… for a human to be in same level as the Satan-class Devil is surprising him a little. "Come on, Ragna the Bloodedge! I hope that it's not the full extent of yer power." Tomonori said as Ragna clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Still a damn cat, even when you're bleeding out. Fine then. Let's go." Ragna swung his park lamp despite the distance, and a massive serpentine head of the same misty substance that cloaked his entire body swam over the street at Tomonori. Ragna dashed after it and slashed, shadows once more extending the size of his cut.

"Hihi'irokane!" Tomonori said as the energy sword slashed through the attack as Ragna parried it with his park lamp as Tomonori pushed him all way back toward the destroyed fountain. He stuck to the fountain for a moment before tumbling forward to the ground…only for his fall to be intercepted by a second blast from Tomonori.

He dropped to his stomach and rolled to his back. Before he could get up, Tomonori took a jump toward Ragna as he thrusted his energy sword toward Ragna and Ragna quickly bring his park lamp up and parallel to his body, braced with both arms in the hopes Tomonori would land a blow on it. Tomonori did so, coming down on its flat and delivering enough force to press it into Ragna's chest.

Ragna gurgled as his breath choked and his ribs probably cracked, trying not to think of what would have happened had he not buffered the force with the destroyed park lamp. Narrowing his eyes, Tomonori jumped a foot and swung around for an overhead kick at Ragna's head. On instinct, Ragna blocked with his arm, nearly shattering his bone. Ragna coughed a blood as Tomonori kicked him away toward the trees, "Come on, Ragna the Bloodedge! Show me the power of the Azure!"

"Go to hell!" Ragna destroyed the trees with a swing of his right hand and rose to his feet. Shit, he was going to have to use his Grimoire at this rate. No helping it, then… Looking at his surrounding, Ragna narrowed his eyes. Jubei had told him that pulling this particular stunt could end in total destruction. But if he didn't pull it now, he won't be able to return alive he guess.

"Hey, cat freak!" Ragna called out as he smirked fearless smile. "You said that you want to see my full power, right? Then open your goddamn eyes wide as I will show you the power of the Azure!" he said as he held up his right arm and recited the activation. "Restriction 666 released!" As he recited the words that were engraved in his mind and body, the bandage, which was wrapped on Ragna's right arm, forcefully burst open. What appeared was not a human arm. It was as if it was created from hardened darkness. It was a black and sinister big arm.

Noticing it, Tomonori flinched for a moment with his form stiffened as he found out about it.

Despite everything, he still stayed firm in his place, "Dimensional Interference Field deployed!" As he said the words, countless red lines ran down Ragna's arm. He felt a great deal of power that could crush anything. "Engaging the Idea Engine! Code I.N.F.I.N.I.T.Y! BlazBlue, Activate!" The round orb in the back of his arm as it released the symbol that he saw before and his body changed into that of monster.

The shadowy mist soon cloaked his body, changing now, not only the appearance of his arm, but now his entire body.

His feet changed their shape into hardened black masses in the shape of slight bird like with only two front toes having tow sharp blades protruding from the top and curving over his foot by only about an inch. The rear toe bore a slightly curved spike that arched away from his heel and towards the ground. Dark and hardened scales of seithr covered up his feet mostly, and covered up his shin about around the back with arched up lines of it. The scales stopped at his kneecap.

For a few inches before reappearing and bearing his thighs clad in it. These scales bore themselves up till his waist, they then shot up in dark ebony red that was left open reveling his under body hue bearing a dark purple. At the back of his waist were two bat like wings, with only two radial arcs instead of multiple ones also causing a further inward spike design. The wings themselves bore an intricate design of interconnecting lines a bearing a faint glowing peach-orange hue.

The ebony red scales bore up until his shoulders and then changed back into the pure moonless night black into large crescent shaped spikes with scales covering a few inches down his biceps. His dark raven purple skin was left barren down to his elbows; down below his right elbow, started with a glowing peach hue double protruding spike with a few scales in persimmon hue on it. Most of his forearm and hand were bore in the same scales with the exception, his fingers, the center circle on the back of his hand, with a single thin line leading to the spikes, bearing the hue of the glowing persimmon hue. Right above his wrist were two scale spikes the pointed up towards his arm, each at forty-five degree angles. His left arm was vastly different though. Below the elbow was a raven black scale bracer that covered his forearm and wrist. His left hand only bore three like talons. His fingers and knuckles covered in the same black scales.

His face turned distorted, his chin ending in two sharp spikes off of his chin; his mouth bearing a ferocious snarl, bearing inhuman fangs. At each corner of his mouth bore two lightning shaped thick lines. His hair turned into an arch shape horned barbute that bore the hue of his blood red scales. The top of it bore twin black thick lightning shaped stripes with the outer edges an ivory white. Underneath it only one eye bore in a pupiless radiant Navajo white hue. While the horns arched forward in a crescent shape that was in hue lilac.

Tomonori looked at the monster in front of him as he narrowed his eyes, "So that's the BlazBlue… As I thought that ye are really a monster." He said with serious eyes as he brought his transformed sword and transformed Ragna brought his park lamp that was coated with black mist.

The two stayed in silent for a moment, but when Ragna wanted to make his move suddenly Tomonori dropped his transformed sword, and faced toward the end of a gentle curve. Its huge ears were raised. Before long, the Beastkin sheathed his sword into its scabbard, gave Ragna a glance and abruptly vanished as it leaped before Ragna could make his move.

* * *

Appearing on the rooftop of a building somewhat distant from them, there was a shadow looking over his figure motionlessly.

A small body that didn't appear human, long tails, sharp triangular ears. It was the Beastkin swordsman, Tomonori. Silent like a still life, he kept watch over Ragna's retreating figure with sharp eyes. As though confirming his prey; the air wavered. Tomonori's ears moved.

What wavered wasn't air. It was time and space. "You're such a useless pet, Tomonori. You didn't obey your owner's command." From the back, an innocent voice coldly spoke. Tomonori slightly moved his head. The shaking just now came from teleportation. The specialty of the beloved daughter of the person Tomonori knew well.

"… Rachel, isn't it." In a low and small voice, he muttered the name of the person who had appeared behind him. Rachel Alucard. A girl dressed in black dress with beautiful long golden hair tied up in pigtails. The ribbons used to decorate her hair looked like rabbit ears. Her outer appearance made her seem around six years old, but she was a master of transferring magic that was extremely difficult to control. She possessed the ability to directly transfer to this town which had powerful barrier erected around it. "...Yer came here because Clavis told ya to?" While asking the question, Tomonori removed his gaze from Rachel to look downward. His target's figure had already gone. He had failed in killing him.

"Correct. What kind of other errand do you think I have?" As she spoke with elegant tone that didn't suit her childish appearance and voice, Rachel gently brushed away the hair which had been resting at her shoulder with the back of her hand. There was slight interest leaking out from the tone of voice that sounded haughty. "You tried to kill that man." The silver furred Beastkin replied with silence. Not concerned about it, Rachel continued. "Why did you try to kill him? Do you perhaps know something?"

"...Yer have nothing to do with it. Enough with the tedious talk. Hurry up and take me." Turning his back to the alley he had been watching, Tomonori moved to stand next to Rachel.

Rachel chuckled a bit. But the words she spoke were the opposite of it. "Just like usual, you aren't an interesting man." As she indifferently held out her white hand, a rose-colored magic field emerged with Rachel at the center. It spread out beneath Tomonori's feet. "Let us return. My father is waiting." After the pure voice muttered, a sound similar to whirlwind played and Rachel vanished from the town along with Tomonori.

* * *

When Ragna reached the shrine, sky already black and bag slung over his slumped shoulders. The wound from the fight with Tomonori was starting to heal thanks to his Azure Grimoire, and Ragna was starting to feel like he was thinking clearly once again.

Back in the park, he meet a Beastkin like Jubei his master, but he didn't know him. How can it be? His master was the six heroes, how come a cat type Beastkin doesn't know about him? Scratching the back of his head with annoyed expressions, he opened the shrine's door as he was greeted by the sight of Rias who sat in the dining room.

"Rias? You are here? Where is Akeno?" he asked while looking around, but strangely Rias only stayed silent. "Oi, Rias! Are you listening?" he asked, but Rias just stayed silent as she stood up. "Rias…" The crimson haired girl flicked her finger as all lamp inside the shrine die out, making Ragna jumped in surprise. "What the-" Before Ragna could finish, Rias tackled him forward and ran with him long enough before they both fell on the floor, Ragna accidentally dropping his bag on the floor. Ragna was surprised for a moment before he looked up at the girl sitting on him, "Rias, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Ragna. But I just need you to stay quiet and go along with me, okay?" Rias immediately sat up and undid the black collar that surrounded her shoulders and threw it off to the side. And after that, her hands went down to the sides of her skirt and started to pull down the zipper.

Ragna felt his composure and calmness start to lose itself as the beautiful crimson-haired girl started to undress herself, taking off her skirt and revealing her white lingerie panties. He almost choked on his tongue as he felt heat go to his face, "W-what are you doing?"

"I know that you are not part of this, but I really need your help for this…" Rias started to unbutton her shirt and once it came off, she threw it to the side. Rias was straddling Ragna in her underwear, revealing her gorgeous and curvaceous figure. Ragna's red and green eyes roamed over her long and milky white thighs, her round and plump hips that sat on his chest, her thin waist that went up to a pair of large round breasts barely contained by her bra. Rias fiddled with the strap on her back, "Please Ragna, I beg you…" Rias finally unhooked her bra and slowly slid it off her bountiful chest. Her breasts bounced after her brasserie was removed and she placed it by the side of the bed. She reached down for Ragna's hand and placed it on her left boob, feeling his large rough hand press against her nipple and slowly sink into her breast. She moved some hair out of her face... "… Have a sex with me?"


End file.
